


But what did us cost

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers 4 speculations, I guess..., im cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: so... uhm... I get attacked by Avengers 4 feels right, left and center and idk how all of this came out so... yeah......





	But what did us cost

**Author's Note:**

> so... uhm... I get attacked by Avengers 4 feels right, left and center and idk how all of this came out so... yeah......

«Hey, Danvers» Tony says so quietly that Carol almost misses it in the chaos of the raging battle around them when she kneels next to his prone form. She saw him being hit and falling. It's worse this close, the ugly cut across his chest and into his armor is deeper, blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

«Tony Stark, don't you dare die on me now» she pleads, taking his hand. How many times did she see her best friend severly injured only to see him walk again the next time they saw each other?

Tony's chuckle turns into cough and he turns his head to spit blood, «Maybe this is the time you finally get rid of me, Captain»

Carol rolls her eyes, tears threatening to fall, «I didn't really mean it, Tones» she sniffles.

Tony squeezes her hand, «Yeah, I know... ugh, Pepper is gonna kill me» he groans.

This makes Carol smile, «One more reason to not let go, right?»

Tony just shakes his head and smiles up at her, «I only wish we had more time... Me and my kid at least, have I told you? I'm a dad now»

Carol nods, a couple of tears finally decided to fall, «Yes, you told me. Morgan, right?»

«Like Pepper's eccentric uncle» Tony confirms, «Please, tell her I'm sorry,» his breathing is evening out, «will you?»

«Yes. Yes, I will»

Tony gives her one last smile before closing his eyes one last time.

«Tones? TONY???» Carol's scream is piercing as her eyes glow red. Whoever did this won't see it coming. _Thanos_ won't see it coming.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's hard to focus, harder to breathe. Steve always thought he'd die in battle but he never imagined it to be 70something years later, in a country no one knew the existence of until last year and against an army from space. The future is crazy.

From where he's propped up on a rock, he can see everything. He sees Tony being hit and Captain Danvers flying down to him, and then it hits him. They're losing. A handful of superhumans against a whole army of aliens, how could they think it would end in the best way?

Steve closes his eyes. He's tired, tired of fighting, tired of everything. At least he was able to see the future.

«How many times have I told you to not fight guys twice as you?» a voice says to his left, but it can't be, he saw him become dust in front of his eyes. Steve opens his eyes and turns to the voice.

«The world needed me this time, Buck» Bucky smiles, looking down. He's sitting next to Steve, his vibranium arm propped on his knee, looking like an hologram, kinda like Leia in A new hope, asking Obi-Wan for help. God, did he miss that smile.

«Are you an hallucination? You're fading» Steve whispers.

Bucky looks back up at him, his expression turning... sad? «I'm not an hallucination, Stevie» he says, his smile looks forced now, «but I'm fine» he adds immediately, as if he saw the question in Steve's eyes.

«How... How are you here then?»

«That wizard, Strange» Bucky replies, «isn't it incredible? The world has wizards now, and I thought it was some children's story material» Bucky chuckles. Steve just stares at him, like he's committing every detail to memory.

Bucky bites his lip, an old habit Steve knows it means he's a little uncomfortable. «What?» he asks.

Steve shakes his head, «I love you, Buck» he says, a couple of tears falling, «I've always loved you»

«I know» Bucky replies, and he's crying too, «I love you too, Stevie» he leans in, touching their foreheads, but Steve feels nothing. Bucky is starting to vanish again and Steve is afraid this time will be permanent.

«We'll meet on the other side, yeah?» Bucky says before disappearing completely.

«I don't think I can make it» Steve whispers to no one. A piercing scream is the last thing he hears before surrendering to the darkness.

In the soul realm, Bucky stares where Steve was. He hopes he can see him again once they're all out of here, because if there's one person who can get them out, that person is Shuri.

«So?» the space guy, StarSomething, asks, «How is it out there?»

«I've fought the biggest war earth has ever seen. But out there is way worse» Bucky says and walks past the people that gathered around him. He needs some time alone.


End file.
